


In the Air Tonight

by theredhat13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhat13/pseuds/theredhat13
Summary: AU: Season 2 Ep 9Lucifer doesn't chicken out of his dinner date with Chloe. He admits to her that he was scared and they have a date. But his Mother has other plans, to remove Chloe from the equation. What she doesn't know is that Lucifer isn't immortal when Chloe is around.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 45
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just rewatched this episode and this idea came out. Apologies for errors as I wrote it on my phone. 
> 
> Might add to it if there's enough interest, might leave it as a One-Shot. Either way, enjoy!

Chloe looked at her phone, the messages unanswered. She didn't know why she had done this to herself, gotten her hopes up that just maybe he was being less...Lucifer. Recently it had seemed that things were changing, that he actually cared about her and she hated to admit it but she definitely felt something for him. More than friends. It had seemed he felt the same inviting her to dinner but now...

She glanced down at her phone after taking a sip of her wine.

I'm here.  
You want me to order you anything?  
Where are you?  
Are you okay?

All of them unread, no response. The bus boy who had led her to her table gave her another pitiful stare. Probably thinking she'd been stood up. Which she supposed she had. She started typing a message.

"Detective!" Lucifer's voice said cheerfully. She looked up from her phone, the message telling him she was leaving waiting to be sent. And she felt a surge of anger.

"Lucifer what in the hell?!" she hissed at him as he sat down.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" Lucifer asked, his brown eyes looking at her with that innocent expression of genuine surprise at her reaction. "Is the service not good?"

"You're nearly 2 hours late Lucifer," Chloe scolded.

"But I'm here now," Lucifer pointed out, oblivious. 

"Yes I can see that but why were you so late? I was about to leave. I was worried about you."

"I...Can I be honest with you Detective?" Lucifer asked. Chloe could tell he was scared, tense. So something had happened to him.

"I always want you to be honest with me Lucifer. That's what it means to be partners," Chloe told him. He gave a little nod but didn't say anything, like he was thinking. 

"I had one of my therapy sessions today...after you saved my home. And I realised something I think I knew but had quite admitted. I was...I chickened out," Lucifer admitted. He had thought it would feel good but he still felt that fear holding him. He knew why. He knew he needed Chloe to know all that he was. And he also knew it meant in all likelihood she would run. Run and never come back to him. 

"Chickened out of what?" Chloe asked as a waiter approached their table. 

"Of dinner."

"Are you ready to order now?" the waiter interrupted with a friendly, upbeat voice. Chloe looked at Lucifer.

"Just bring us whatever is your best dish," Lucifer asked. "Chef's choice."

"Of course," said the waiter, taking the menus from the table and leaving them to themselves again. 

"Lucifer, is this...a date?" Chloe asked. She wasn't sure whether she wanted it to be or not.

"Well, since I'm being honest Detective...I would like it to be," Lucifer said. He smiled at her, a sweet, gentle smile that made her feel...special.

"Then I suppose it is a date," Chloe replied, smiling back. "And since you are such a chicken I am starving!"

"Well, I did promise you a fantastic meal. The food here is exquisite. I'm sure they won't take too long. And again, I'm sorry."

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen. So tell me Lucifer, what do you normally do on a date?" Chloe asked, her tone changing to a teasing one.

"Not sit down and eat dinner. I usually eat other things," Lucifer replied and he almost laughed when Chloe rolled her eyes.

"So you've what, never been on a date?" 

"No, I don't need to," Lucifer said. "But a date with you...I needed that."

"Let me bring your car around," Lucifer insisted as they left later that night. He collected her key and walked away. His Mother watched, waiting for the right time. But then, he was immortal, so really as soon as Chloe got in the car, that would be that. And he would never have to know it was her. 

Chloe reached forward to open the door of her car and suddenly was flung back, the car bursting into flame with a large bang. She felt her head hit the concrete and the world went black.  
"Mother, what did you just do?" Amenadiel cried, appearing from the shadows. He was too late.   
"I needed to get rid of that human," she hissed. "She is the reason Lucifer won't return home with us."  
"Lucifer is vulnerable around Chloe Mum!" Amenadiel told her.   
"What do you mean vulnerable?" his Mother asked, her face turning white. Because she already knew. 

Chloe's ears rang and she tried to sit up, her head pounding. She put a hand up the her head and saw the blood covering her hand. She knew she had hit the ground hard. At least she hadn't been in the...Lucifer!

"Lucifer," Chloe screamed, forcing herself up despite the pain and looking into what was essentially the carcass of her car. She could make out his form but he didn't look conscious. He didn't move. She couldn't tell for sure, what he looked badly burnt and it didn't seem like his chest was rising and falling with each breath. No, no, no. She dialled 911.

"Lucifer," came Charlotte's voice. Chloe say the woman appear as if from nowhere, running to the driver's side and wrenching open the driver door with an impossible strength considering Chloe had assumed they'd need the fire department to cut him out of the car after that explosion. "Baby."  
"Mum, people can see you," Amenadiel said, having also appeared as if from the same nowhere as Charlotte. Chloe assumed it was just the head injury that made it seem as though they had magically arrived. She tried to explain to the operator on the phone and she heard them say an ambulance was on it's way. People had started to gather and a young man was trying to tell Chloe that he was a nurse, that she needed to sit down. 

Charlotte pulled Lucifer from the car and lay him on the road, not worried about anything but her son.   
"Bring him back," she screamed at the sky. Amenadiel knew she was asking God, her ex, His Father. But it didn't seem like this was a prayer to be answered. "Son. My lightbringer! Lucifer. Please, please wake up."

Paramedics swarmed the area, and Chloe was forced onto a stretcher herself as she watched them work on Lucifer. If it wasn't for him, would she have been in that car? She already had enough injuries and who knew what had been hurt internally at this point. Tears were falling that she couldn't control. And Charlotte...Amenadiel held her in his arms tightly as she screamed. Chloe didn't know what their relationship was but it was now abundantly clear it was a deep connection. And then the world started to go black again. From pain, or some drug they were giving her she didn't know. 

Chloe woke up in a hospital bed. She expected to see Lucifer, just like their first case together when he had saved her life. But the room was empty, spare for all the machines. Then Dan walked in.  
"Thank God you're awake Chlo. Trixie has been fretting," Dan told her, coffee in his hand.  
"Where's Lucifer?" she asked, her voice hoarse.   
"Chlo," Dan said softly, pulling a chair to the side of her bed and sitting down. He took her hand in his. "What do you remember?"  
"I...the car exploded. I had just opened the door and I was flung back. Lucifer was driving..."  
"He was," Dan sighed. "They said you called 911. They tried Chloe...they really tried."  
"No," Chloe whispered, shaking her head. "No. You can't be telling me....he can't be...it's all my fault."  
"Chloe, it's not your fault. Someone planted an explosive device on your car. A remote detonator. We think...well Ella did the work, but we think someone was targeting you and got a little trigger happy. Hit the button to early. Lucifer just...got in the way."  
"Charlotte," Chloe mumbled.   
"What about Charlotte? Charlotte Richards?" Dan asked, confused.   
"I don't know how...or why but I think it was her. She was so close...and there was something strange about her relationship with Lucifer. Just...talk to her. For me."  
"I mean, I don't see a motive there Chloe. She was even treated for shock by the paramedics at the scene. She...I don't think she would have killed Lucifer just because he was near you," Dan informed her.  
"Just trust me. Please," Chloe begged.   
"I'll see what we can do. Do you want me to get Trix?"   
"Not yet. I just...need some time."  
"I'll bring her by a bit later then. At least I can give her some good news. She was panicking. Especially with the news about Lucifer."  
"Can you please leave now?" Chloe begged again. As soon as he left the room and wailed, tears falling harder than she thought possible. Lucifer was dead. Gone. And it was because of her. 

"Hello old friend," Lucifer sighed, sitting on his throne. Ash fell from the sky. He hoped Chloe was okay. All he knew was that she wasn't here. So if she hadn't survived, that meant she was in the Silver City. Where she belonged. But he hoped she was still alive, with Trixie. He felt an ache in his leg where the bullet wound was. A simple scar now. His only piece left of his Detective. He was in Hell.


	2. To Hell With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is back in Hell. Nobody is happy about it but thankfully Ella has a connection. Chloe is determined to find out just who is responsible for Lucifer's death. And make sure justice is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, y'all asked for more. Here it is. Yes there is a bit more coming because obviously it needs at least another couple chapters to resolve itself fully. So enjoy once again and I'll try to update again soon.  
> Apologies again for spelling/grammar, typing on a phone is not easy.

Penelope Decker had only heard Chloe wail like that once before. It was excruciating to hear her daughter in such terrible agony, knowing nothing could be done to help it. And yet she couldn't help but be thankful it was Lucifer and not her daughter who had died. She didn't want to intrude on her daughter's grieving but she also couldn't listen anymore from outside. 

"Mum?" Chloe choked through her tears. And then it hit her. Her mother had been at her house, ready for the first day of the trial.   
"Mum! The trial? What happened?" Chloe asked. Surely karmic justice would repay her for the loss it had just provided.   
"Both sides requested a continuance. Our side lost its key witness and his side...his attorney suffered a family death and the young one that was sent in place honestly wasn't even sure what he was doing I think," Penelope explained. "But that's good. Gives our side more time to get justice for your father."  
Chloe sighed. It wasn't the best answer but at least for now, Perry wasn't a free man.   
"Can I do anything for you?" Penelope asked her daughter.   
"Just look out for Trixie. She needs everyone around her right now. I can't imagine how she feels, she really liked Lucifer. And...Maze. Mum, can you make sure Maze is...," Chloe was worrying as usual. Her mother patted her forehead.  
"I'll check in on both of them," Penelope soothed. "Why don't you try to sleep for a bit? You had some pretty extensive surgery you know."  
Chloe hadn't known that, though she assumed by the pain and deep bruises on her body that she had some decent injuries. She nodded. She did feel exhausted. 

"Ray Ray?" Ella whispered when she was alone in the evidence lab. She had told the ghost to go away, that they couldn't be friends anymore. But she figured if anyone could tell her about Lucifer it would be a ghost. Maybe he was one too now. Maybe she could at least see him again. "Please Ray Ray. I need you. Please."  
"Els?" came a familiar voice. "What is it? Are you okay?"   
"Ray Ray!" Ella cried, wrapping her arms around her ghostly friend. Which apparently she could do. "Thank God. Ray Ray I need your help."  
"You haven't been stealing cars again have you?" Azrael asked, exasperated.   
"No, nothing like that. My friend...my friend died last night. I wanted to know..."  
"What was your friend's name?" Azrael asked. She had probably collected their soul.   
"Lucifer," Ella said with a shaky voice. She watched Azrael's eyes seem to fill with tears and heard her muttering no, no, no under her breath.   
"Ray Ray?" Ella asked.   
"Sorry Els, I have to go."  
"But..."  
"I'll be back I swear...if you want me back?" Azrael asked.  
"Of course I want you back but I..." Ella said, confused at Azrael's unexpected reaction to her news.   
"Then I'll be back," Azrael smiled before disappearing.   
Ella slumped down onto floor, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest. She should be working out what was used to murder Boris Sokoloff but she couldn't think about anything other than her friends. One gone and one badly injured. And now even Ray Ray, the one friend she always relied on, wasn't there for her. 

Maze had crawled into his bed, not wanting to see or hear from anyone. She knew Charlotte, or rather that bitch of a mother using Charlotte's flesh bag, was evil but she never imagined she would kill her own son. And trap Maze alone on Earth at the same time. Amenadiel couldn't take her home without his wings. And none of Lucifer's other siblings would be interested in helping a demon. But more than being left behind, she was meant to protect Lucifer. She had failed spectacularly. She had never failed before. She didn't know how to cope with the feelings.   
"Mazikeen?" called a voice Maze didn't recognise. She grabbed her blades, if someone could kill Lucifer maybe they would try to do the same to her. "Mazikeen, I need to talk about Lucifer?!"  
"He's dead," Maze said, looking emotionless as she crept out of the bedroom and saw the girl standing in the middle of the room.   
"Ella told me. What happened?" Azrael asked.  
"First, who are you?" Maze asked, showing off her blades to make clear she wasn't going to hesitate in using them if the need arose.  
"Oh right! I'm Azrael. Angel of Death."  
"Lucifer's sister?" Maze questioned, though she knew the answer.   
"And I want to help him get back. He was...Changing. He doesn't deserve to be punished forever," Azrael said. "I should have checked in with him but you know I was worried what Dad would say and then time got away and then it was awkward and..."  
"I can see why Ella would like you. Does she know what you are?" Maze asked.  
"Nah, she thinks I'm a ghost. But I guess she might find out after this."  
"Alright. I'll help because I want him back on Earth. I don't know how to be alone here," Maze nodded, sliding the blades into her pockets. Azrael smiled.

Chloe woke up to a dark sky, having slept away most of the day. She ached all over but it was nothing compared to the crushing feeling as she saw the empty room and remembered that he was gone. She would do anything to have him back. Just when she had truly let her guard down. If she had gotten the car, or if they'd taken an Uber instead...she did know one thing. She would figure out who did this.   
"Mummy?" came Trixie's voice as she knocked on the door.   
"Come in baby," Chloe called. Dan opened the door, Trixie running right to her mother's side.  
"Mummy, I was so scared!" Trixie said, she had clearly been crying and was starting to cry again.   
"I know monkey," Chloe soothed, thinking of how her own mother had done earlier that day.  
"I thought you would die too. Like Lucifer," Trixie admitted. It broke Chloe's heart.  
"I'm going to find out who hurt him. You know that right?" Chloe told her daughter. It wasn't as if she could resurrect him but get him justice...that she could do.  
"I know. But I'd rather just have him back."  
"Me too baby girl. Me too."

Lucifer walked with his hands in his pockets. Every time he so much as thought of the Detective his scar twinged. He was thinking about poor Mazikeen, left behind. She would hate him for it but he hadn't left her on purpose. He missed her in fact. So when he saw her approach him, he thought he must have been hallucinating or delusional.   
"Lucifer," Maze said, the relief in her voice obvious.   
"Maze? How are you here?" Lucifer asked, touching her cheek to make certain she was really there.   
"Turns out Ella has been making friends with angels," Maze laughed. "A particularly helpful one."  
"Hi bro," Azrael said, appearing beside Maze. "I'm here to help you get home."


	3. Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael has a plan to get her brother back, but she will need help. It's going to be a team effort. Meanwhile Charlotte tries to convince Linda to help her and Dan makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More for you all to enjoy. Lucifer will be back in the next chapter but let's be real, that just sets up a whole lot of new problems. Enjoy the update!

Dan sat at his desk, completing paperwork from recent cases. Filing away the arrest report he suddenly recalled how Charlotte Richards had turned up for the young man saying she was his lawyer. At first, he had said she wasn't and then that he wanted her anyway. She'd stayed behind in the room to talk to the man but Dan hadn't thought it odd being that she was his lawyer. Until now. Until he made the connection. The man had been arrested for building bombs. Just like the one on Chloe's car. And that couldn't be a coincidence. 

"Azrael?" Lucifer asked, clearly shocked by his sister's sudden reappearance. "Did Dad send you?"  
"As if!" Azrael laughed, rolling her eyes. "Ella did."  
"Miss Lopez? How did she..."  
"Its a long story. Can we save it for another time? We need to come up with a plan to get you out of here and back where you belong."  
"I belong here," Lucifer sighed. "I always have. Dad knew it."  
"No you don't! Lucifer your friends are falling apart without you up there. And besides, since when do you care what Dad thinks?" Azrael insisted.  
"Since I've been killed and sent back to Hell twice now!" Lucifer argued. "Its clear I don't belong on Earth."  
"Maze, some help here?" Azrael asked, looking at the demon.   
"I'll deal with him. You need to go back to Earth and find Amenadiel. We're going to need his body to bring him back this time," Maze said with a sigh.   
"She has a point there. I can't go back without a body to go to. It's not like I came back here of my own accord. Given my wings are..." Lucifer stated.  
"What did you do?" Azrael asked him, eyes widening. This wasn't the fun big brother she remembered. He seemed almost...broken.  
"I cut the bloody things off alright!" Lucifer yelled.   
"I'm still not sure...why would Amenadiel help us? You?" Azrael asked. Last she knew, her brothers weren't on speaking terms. Mostly because Amenadiel was a prideful idiot.  
"He will. Trust me. But if they go burying or...cremating my body, I'll be stuck here permanently. So go. I'll be fine here with Maze," Lucifer said. Azrael looked at them both and with a nod from the pair of them, unfurled her wings and left.  
"This is your mother's fault you know," Maze hissed. "She was trying to kill Chloe."  
"Not the time Maze," Lucifer replied, turning and walking away from her.  
"Lucifer?!" Maze shouted after him but he didn't even look over his shoulder.

Charlotte sat in Dr. Linda Martin's office. Linda looked at the woman she knew was the Goddess of Creation. And she wanted to kill her.   
"You tried to murder Chloe?" Linda asked, sure she had to have misheard. Lucifer loved Chloe, so why would his own mother want to take that from him?  
"I was doing it for Lucifer. That human was getting in the way. He needs to go home," Charlotte insisted.   
"I can't do this!" Linda said. "I...He was a friend. Yes, he was a patient and the most interesting one I will ever have at that, but he was my friend!"  
"I want to bring him back," Charlotte insisted. And though she wasn't sure how exactly that would work, she felt like she would need a doctor. This one would do. "He never told me...I mean he mentioned she made him different but I didn't know it meant she made him MORTAL?!"   
"You can't bring people back from the dead," Linda yelled at her. "I can't even...what were you thinking when you pressed the detonator?"  
"I wanted my son back!" Charlotted yelled in return.   
"I'm glad that worked so well for you. Now leave my office or I will call the police. And if I were you...I'd disappear. Because Chloe Decker will make sure you pay. She will figure out it was you. If she hasn't already," Linda said, her voice deep and angry. She knew she should be scared, especially given the fact she had proof the Goddess would indeed kill anyone in her way. But she found she didn't care.  
"Fine. But this isn't over," Charlotte huffed. She slammed the door behind her so hard the building shook. And Linda lay down shakily on the couch. 

"Els?" Azrael called, the figure curled up under a blanket on her lounge. The television blared loudly but when Azrael walked around, she saw Ella was asleep. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing at work when she had first called Azrael back.   
"Ella," Azrael said louder, shaking her friend's shoulders. "Ella!"  
"I'm awake," Ella mumbled, then her brain recognizing it was Ray Ray's voice, she shot up. "I'm awake!"  
"Els, do you think you can help me find Amenadiel?" Azrael asked.  
"Uh, yeah. He was going to go visit Chloe. Said he needed to talk to her about the...accident," Ella told her. "I can take you there."  
"Thanks Els. Look before we go, I think I need to tell you something," Azrael said.  
"Um...okay?"  
"Remember how I told you I was a ghost?"   
"Well yeah! That's why I sent you away. I was sick of people thinking I was nutso," Ella replied, curious.   
"I'm not a ghost. I'm... an angel," Azrael said.  
"Like from Heaven?" Ella asked.  
"Yeah. Like from Heaven."  
"Dude, whatever you are, it is what it is. I mean, ghost, angel, same difference," Ella shrugged. Either way, she still saw things she shouldn't.  
"Really?" Azrael asked in surprise.  
"Really Ray Ray. Now come on, you said you needed to see Amenadiel. So let's hop to it."

Amenadiel stood outside Chloe's room. He wanted to tell her the truth but he also didn't want to lose his Mother after losing two of his brothers in close succession. She would find out, work it out, in time. He knew that much. So he should just rip the band aid off. He was about to when he saw a face he recognised.  
"Are you okay?" he asked the woman who sat on a seat just outside Chloe's room with a coffee in hand and a tissue in the other.   
"I...Yes. My daughter was in an accident last night and the trial for her father's murderer started...was supposed to start today and I just..." Penelope blabbered. She couldn't stop it.  
"You're Chloe's mother?" Amenadiel asked. And he suddenly understood. Chloe was the result of the miracle His Father had asked him to perform 35 years ago. Chloe was a miracle. For Lucifer?  
"I am. Do you know her?" Penelope asked. She did feel as though she recognized his face.  
"I...I'm Lucifer's brother," Amenadiel told her.   
"Oh..." Penelope said, unable to find any words for him.   
"Anyway. I wanted to talk to Chloe but I wasn't sure if she was up for it. Do you know if..."  
"She's still asleep. But why don't you wait with me? I'm sure she will wake up soon enough. And I know she would want to see you. Though you know you don't look like Lucifer..."  
"Adoption," Amenadiel shrugged. And Penelope nodded in understanding.   
"Amenadiel, there you are," Ella said as she came around the corner. A familiar face followed behind her.  
"Azrael?" Amenadiel said, shocked to see his little sister...with Ella no less.   
"Hey big bro," Azrael smiled, racing forward to hug him. "We need your help."  
"Are you another one of Lucifer's siblings?" Penelope asked, looking at the girl and Ella who she did know.  
"Sure am. But um...can we talk privately?" Azrael asked Amenadiel.   
"Of course," Amenadiel told her. "I'll be back soon. If Chloe wakes up..."  
"I'll tell her you came to visit," both Ella and Penelope replied at the same moment. 

Chloe woke again, the sky still dark and Trixie cuddled into her. She must have dozed off again. The clock told her it was 3am. More than 24 hours...and she heard the door creak open.  
"Hello?" she said, her voice still hoarse. She supposed that was normal.  
"Hi Chloe," said Amenadiel's warm voice. "This is going to sound insane and I wish I could give you more time to come to terms with it all but it's rather urgent."  
"What is it?" Chloe asked, glad to see Trixie was sound asleep.   
"We think we have a way to bring Lucifer back but we need your help to do it."  
"Bring him back?" Chloe asked confused.  
"He's in Hell. But we think we can get him back. We need you because you make him vulnerable," Amenadiel explained. He knew he was skipping a lot of detail but like he had said, time was of the essence here   
"I...Am I dreaming?" Chloe asked because what he was saying made no sense, was impossible.  
"Lucifer really is the Devil Chloe. And if we can get his soul back from Hell, and his body is available, we should be able to bring him back. So will you help?"  
"I...yes. Yes, of course."  
"Great. We will get everything organized first and then I'll come back for you. Just stay safe," Amenadiel told her and then he left. Chloe snuggled into her daughter and closed her eyes. It had to be just a dream. In the morning she wouldn't even remember it. Would she?


	4. Light the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Ella try to deal with what they have learnt. Lucifer meets a familiar face on Hell. Azrael returns his soul but the next challenge is recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New day, new chapter. It's a long one, and Lucifer only gets back to his body right at the end of the chapter so..hehe. Also Uriel's scene is mostly the same as from 2x13 with slight changes. Enjoy and update again soon as long as work allows me some time.
> 
> Apologies as always about formatting/spelling typing on my phone isnt the best way to write a fic but at the moment it has to do.

Ella sat on her bed, staring at the wall. She had no recollection of driving herself home, or changing her clothes. It had been kind of cool to find out Ray Ray was not a ghost, but an angel. She had meant what she said then. It didn't really make a difference. And having a guardian angel was pretty impressive. It also made sense, why Ray Ray had only appeared after the car crash all those years ago. And once Ella had gotten into forensics and the police force, Ray Ray had gone. Maybe because she thought Ella was safe...or knew she was. No, Ray Ray being an angel hadn't shaken her. But Ray Ray being Amenadiel, and by default, Lucifer's sister...that was a whole other story.

Ella had to wonder what was true and what was not. If Azrael was an angel, did that mean Amenadiel was too? And that Lucifer was indeed the Devil as he had always claimed? God, she had taken the Devil to church with her! While she still believed what she had told him once, that the Devil wasn't all bad...he was still the King of Hell. And then there was that. Hell. Where Ella was pretty certain she would be going, despite trying to be a good person, to change her ways. She knew, had people tell her, that there was darkness in her. Heaven didn't seem like it would welcome darkness. Her phone rang beside her. She ignored it. Didn't even look at it. This was something out of her control, something she couldn't solve with science and time. She realised though, the biggest question on her mind was how had Lucifer been killed if he truly was the Devil? 

"Wake up Mummy," Trixie said softly the next morning. Chloe murmured something and Trixie sighed. She sat up in the bed, looking at the machines still connected to her mother. She didn't understand why there were bad people in the world, people who would want to hurt her mummy. Who did hurt Lucifer.   
The door opened and a nurse came in to check her mum's vitals. Trixie hopped down off the bed while the nurse worked. She went to the door and looked out. Her grandmother was sitting up, head leant back on the wall as she slept. Then she saw her dad walking down the hall. She ran out to him.

"Morning Daddy," she said, hugging him.   
"Hi Monkey. Is Mummy okay?" Dan asked. He wanted to talk to Chloe about what he had found. He had spent the last twelve or so hours trying to decide what to do. Did he confront Charlotte first? Did he search for more evidence before he went ahead? In the end, he determined Chloe should make the choice about what to do with the new information.   
"The nurse was just checking her but I think she's okay. She was still sleeping," Trixie explained. "Daddy, she will be okay now, won't she?"  
"Yeah she will," Dan told his daughter. "She's the toughest person I know."  
"What about Maze?" Trixie pointed out.  
"Fair enough," Dan said. "Maze is terrifying."  
"I think she's brave!" Trixie remarked.  
"How about I get you some breakfast?" Dan said. "Then we can come back and I can catch up on some things with Mummy."  
"Not work stuff?" Trixie asked.  
"Not exactly," Dan told his daughter. "And don't worry. Neither of us are going anywhere. I promise you Trixie."

Lucifer felt...well, he didn't know what to call it. Angry, overwhelmed, surprised, anxious. Maze had come after him but he continued to ignore her. He didn't truly believe Azrael...or anyone else for that matter, could get him back to Earth. And Maze reminded him of Earth, of Chloe, of everything he would never get back. He was barely paying attention as he walked by door after door, until he heard piano keys being played.   
"Do you hear that?" he asked Maze.  
"Hear what?" Maze asked, raising an eyebrow. He reached for the door handle.   
"Lucifer!" Maze shouted, grabbing his hand. "We can't get you back if you get stuck behind on of these doors."  
"You don't even know that you can get me back," Lucifer replied, ripping the door open and stepping inside. It was his penthouse, his piano but the figure sitting at it...was impossible. Playing...not particularly well Killing Me Softly. Suddenly the music stopped with a half laugh from his brother.  
"I never could play as well as you brother," Uriel said, smiling. Lucifer stood, unable to say a word.   
"Uriel," he said finally. "I..."  
"I know," Uriel replied. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"  
Lucifer hugged his brother, confused and yet overcome with happiness. "I don't understand," he explained. "Azrael's blade, it should have destroyed you, not sent you to Hell. You don't deserve to be here brother."  
"You're right. I don't. But you do," Uriel said.  
It only took Lucifer a moment, and then he felt the hilt of the blade under his hand and saw, moving back in horror, the blade sticking out of Uriel's side.   
"You think its that easy to let go? Think again brother."  
The blade, covered in blood, reappeared in Lucifer's hand. He couldn't stop himself, and plunged the blade into Uriel once again.   
"No, no, no, no. No. What's happening?" Lucifer asked, but he knew. He had walked through that door. "I need to..."  
"To what?" Uriel asked smugly. "You really think you deserve to go back? To be given yet another chance?! After the things you've done?"  
Lucifer felt his words tearing him apart. Because he was telling the honest truth. This wasn't really Uriel speaking. It was Lucifer's hell loop. It was his own guilt.   
"You just can't help yourself can you?" Uriel said, almost teasing, begging Lucifer to kill him once again.   
"You have to believe me. I didn't want this," Lucifer told his brother. Told himself.  
"And yet," said Uriel in response. Because Lucifer couldn't stop it. He knew he would have to do it again. And he did.  
"I know, I know," Uriel said. "Hurts you more than it does me."  
"Please forgive me brother, I had no choice" Lucifer whimpered. The first time, the true time he had killed Uriel...he had done it to save the Detective, to save his mother. He had to. But it had broken him. And having to do this for eternity, it was torture.   
"Do you really believe that?" Uriel asked.   
"No," Lucifer admitted. Maze heard him from the other side of the door. She had heard that sound on many voices. The ones who felt remorseful. The ones who occassionally seemed like they might, with guidance, time, actually be able to pull themselves out of it. They never had. Yet. The elevator dinged, and Maze watched Lucifer stab Uriel once again. 

Chloe was woken by the nurse who told her that Trixie had gone out to wait. Chloe nodded, she knew Trixie wouldn't stray far from her side and that Dan or her mum would be close by. She could count on that.   
It took a few moments for last night to come back, to remember what Amenadiel had said. But in the morning light, it didn't feel hazy like a dream. The things he had said though...they were insane. Impossible. Lucifer wasn't actually the Devil. He couldn't be. The Devil was evil, and immortal, and...but it also made a certain amount of sense. But no. He was too good, too gentle to be the actual Devil. She must have heard wrong. All the drugs she was on for pain, and the antibiotics and the trauma of the past couple of days. Amenadiel would visit her again and explain, and it would make sense then. It would.

"Are you sure this is possible?" Amenadiel asked Azrael as she lay Lucifer's lifeless body on his bed. They had organised for his body to be taken to a funeral home and...intercepted the vehicle as it left the hospital.   
"Possible yes. A good idea...mmm maybe," Azrael shrugged. "But I let him down. So I owe him this. And hey, if anyone can bring life back, it should be the Angel of Death right?"  
"And are you certain Chloe has to be involved?"  
"I need his body to be vulnerable to return his soul. You said Chloe makes him this way."  
"She does. I just...Lucifer will hate me for telling her the truth. And she might run. That will...that will hurt him more than going back to Hell," Amenadiel admitted.   
"Look bro. I get it. But we have a tight window of opportunity here. If his body starts to decay too much, there won't be an option," Azrael reminded him. "How soon can we get Chloe here?"  
"Let's go and find out," Amenadiel sighed. He saw Linda come in from the elevator. "Just in time."  
"I have to talk to you about your Mother," Linda said, her expression stony.  
"I already know this is her fault. And she won't be getting away with it," Amenadiel said. "But right now, getting him back is the top priority."  
"You know?" Linda asked, then sighed with relief. At least she didn't have to break that news.   
"We need you to watch him...his body, just in case. And call us if anything...or anyone turns up," Amenadiel instructed. He felt horrible, knew he was asking a lot of her. But he also knew Linda Martin could be trusted. And it seemed people like that were becoming fewer every day. 

"Did you visit me last night?" Chloe asked the minute Amenadiel stepped into the room.  
"Yes."  
"And what you said...that wasn't just the medication then?" Chloe asked. She wasn't sure what she wanted or expected him to say. But the questions were there. Unavoidable.  
"I told you the truth. Or as much as you need to kmow right now," Amenadiel said softly. He knew his voice tended to have a soothing affect.  
"So you believe you can bring Lucifer back?" Chloe asked.   
"We believe so yes."  
"Is that the right thing to do? If he is The Devil?" Chloe questioned.   
"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. But I don't think Hell is what he deserves. He really isn't a bad person," Amenadiel said. He wanted to add because of her. Chloe had changed him. Or rather brought the light back out in him. But that felt lile too much for her right now. And he still wasn't sure what his part in Chloe's existence meant.   
"I don't think he is a bad person either," Chloe admitted. "But the idea of him...it's honestly terrifying."  
"I understand. And I won't force you to help. But you are the only person who makes him vulnerable. We can't bring him back without your help. You just have to be nearby. And as soon as he revives, you'll have to leave anyway so he can heal quickly. And if it's too much...I will lie to him. I will tell him you needed time away after he died. I will tell him whatever is needed."  
"I...I do want my partner back," Chloe admitted. Her partner. And maybe more than that. She honestly wasn't sure how she felt now except that she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life without him in it. "But how are you going to work this? The doctor seems to imply it'll be at least another few days before they discharge me. It probably can't wait that long can it?"  
"Then we sneak you out. Azrael can help with that. And Linda can make sure we don't cause you any harm removing...things."  
"Tonight then?" Chloe offered. She wasn't thrilled about the risks but she was confident an hour or two wouldn't kill her. And Linda was a doctor...sort of. Good enough. 

"Els?" Ray Ray said into the quiet apartment. Ella hadn't called for her since the hospital and she was worrying. Maybe she should have kept the angel stuff to herself after all.  
"Ella?"  
Ella was sitting in her bed, photographs and books lay out across every empty surface. She jumped when she noticed the angel in her doorway.   
"Ray Ray! Sorry I was..." Ella stammered.  
"Researching? This got anything to do with me and a certain brother?"  
"Duh. You kind of blew my mind Ray Ray. I mean. At first I just thought, guardian angel, awesome. But then we got to the hospital and Amenadiel..."  
"I should have warned you huh?" Azrael shrugged.  
"Probably. But too late for that. Come on, sit down," Ella said, pushing some books aside to make a space. "I have a lot of questions."

By 1am, Azrael, having been wrung out by Ella's questioning...not sure she had helped answer anything, was in the penthouse. Chloe couldn't look at Lucifer, or his body, the way it was. All she saw was the explosion. Him sitting still in the drivers seat. She sat on the lounge. It was close enough Amenadiel assured. And Linda hovered, mostly watching Chloe but occassionally looking to the bedroom.   
"Right. So I'm going to get his soul, and do what I do in reverse," Azrael smiled. "Bring back Lucifer."

Maze had to drag him out. And by the time she closed the door on his hell loop, they were both sweating.   
"Why did you take me out of there?" Lucifer hissed. "Don't you see it's where I belong Mazikeen?!"  
"Stop the pity party," Maze groaned. "You saved three lives. You saved Chloe! And he would have killed me too if he could have. And you saved your Mother...which honestly waste of time but you thought it was the right thing."  
"But I had a choice. I chose to kill him," Lucifer argued.  
"Hate to break this up but can we continue this existential crisis on Earth?" Azrael piped up, appearing in front of them. "I'll be back in a minute for you Maze. Sorry, it will feel a lot longer."  
"Fine. Just get him out before he goes hiding behind another door," Maze said with a roll of her eyes. There was no risk to her. No soul to have a hell loop for. And with that, Azrael scooped him up and carried him off.

Azrael arrived back. She led him to his body, still and unmoving. "Apologies but you know...this is how it works."  
She pressed her lips to his soul, then walked over and pressed her lips once again to his body. She felt the shift, the soul reconnecting. What she hadn't expected was the bloodcurdling screams that followed.


	5. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer deal with the aftermath of his resurrection. Ella, Dan and Maze team up to work on a crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have kind of brought this around to come back to Lucifer running off to Vegas in Season 2. Not sure how much more will be written, but probably at least another chapter after this to tie up lose ends. Anyhow enjoy.

All Lucifer felt was pain. One moment Azrael had been apologising and the next, everything burned. He screamed, he couldn't stop himself. And then he felt it. His Devil face taking over in a vain attempt to heal himself faster. Or at least stop the pain. What he didn't realise yet was it wasn't just his face, it overcame his entire body. And the moment he was able to open his eyes, they connected with an all too familiar pair of blue green eyes. They betrayed her. It was obvious she was frightened by this side of him. He had known she would be. And before he could do or say anything, she fled.

Chloe felt her body move in response to his screams. There was no thought in it, her body just went. She watched as his burned skin, mixed with his usual pale skin, turned red and cracked. Like what she had always imagined the Devil would look like if she met him. She stood frozen, staring at him. Part of her felt overjoyed that he was back, Lucifer was truly back. The other part of her was terrified. How was she going to deal with this? With having feelings for The Devil? And what about Trixie? And Maze, who really was an actual demon?! A demon who looked after, was friends with her daughter?! And her brain couldn't process it all. When his eyes met hers she was certain he would see her for what she was. A coward. Because she was. But she fled anyway. 

"Chloe," Linda said, catching her easily given Chloe couldn't move too quickly. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hospital. Give you both some time."  
"I...His face, he..." Chloe stammered.  
"I know. It's a lot. But its still him. Lucifer is still the same person...Devil he always was. His feelings haven't changed," Linda reminded Chloe.   
"I need to go," Chloe said. She felt herself shaking despite the warmth of the penthouse.   
"Azrael?" Linda called and the angel stepped away from her brother, who though still whimpering, no longer screamed. "Let's get her back now."  
"Yeah. Luc is gonna need his strength back to heal faster. And we don't want anything happening to his favourite Detective," Azrael smiled. She gently picked Chloe up into her arms, stretched out her wings and disappeared, returning a few moments later for Linda. 

Maze stalked the corridors of Hell. Even though it was as easy as walking blind, strangely it no longer felt the same. The warmth didn't welcomly embrace her. The screams of torture didn't induce the same estatic joy. It seemed Hell was no longer home for her either. And she thought it was only Lucifer who had changed.   
"Well, enjoy your hundred years solitude?" Azrael chirped. "Sorry. Had to get Decker sorted first. Luce might have had a slightly unexpected reaction to the whole resurrecting thing."  
"She knows?" Maze asked, because it was pretty clear that's what Azrael meant.   
"She tried to run but um...we got her back to the hospital. Then I came here. Figured we might need you."  
"I guess not all of Lucifer's siblings are annoying," Maze smiled. "But can we get home now?"  
"Here's hoping," Azrael replied, offering her hand to Maze. 

She didn't remember passing out but when she woke up she was back in her hospital bed. As if she had never left. She might have convinced herself it was a dream if she hadn't spotted Linda sitting asleep in the chair nearby. His screams came rushing back, and so did that face. His monstrous side as he told her. What would she tell Trixie? Because surely she couldn't stay around him now, couldn't be partners with, friends with...whatever had been happening, with the Devil. 

Chloe turned away, facing the window. She was lucky she had good insurance, she thought. She bet a room like this wasn't cheap. The doctor hadn't yet given her an indication of when she might be discharged, but given that she'd had surgery to stop internal bleeding, and the fact she still had stitches in her head, it didn't seem like it would be too soon. Maybe when she was discharged though she would take some time away...far away. Just her and Trixie. 

Lucifer felt instant relief all of a sudden. At first he didn't know why. And then he did. Chloe must have gotten far enough away. No longer vulnerable, his body quickly started to pull itself back together. It was only an hour later that he was able to stand up and walk around his penthouse once again.   
"Welcome back brother," Amenadiel said, handing Lucifer a glass of whiskey he had poured in expectation.   
"The Detective?" Lucifer asked.   
"She will be alright. Linda was. Just give her some time and space," Amenadiel assured, though he didn't know with any certainty she would be alright.   
"I've ruined everything," Lucifer sighed. "I should never have gone to dinner. I knew I shouldn't."  
"You probably saved Chloe's life," Amenadiel reminded his brother. "And how could you know what mother would do?"  
"Mother did this?" Lucifer said, slamming the glass down onto the bar, feeling it shatter.   
"I...Right. She didn't mean to Luce. She was devastated. She only..."  
"She only meant to kill Chloe?" Lucifer growled. He didn't need to hear anything else. He already knew. Of course she was responsible. For his pain, for everything he would lose now that Chloe had seen the truth. He punched a hole in the wall, taking Azrael's blade out. As his hand locked around it, flames appeared.  
"Brother," Amenadiel gasped. "You can't..."  
"Can't what?!" Lucifer yelled. "I'll do whatever I bloody please. She deserves what's coming to her."  
"Please brother, I beg you," Amenadiel said, genuinely afraid of what Lucifer would do. Of what this action would do in turn to Lucifer. But as usual, his brother didn't listen.

Ella had thrown herself back into work. It quieted everything else. The voices in her head, the endless questions, the unending certainty of a Heaven and Hell. Work gave her clear, attainable answers. So when she found out that there was only one machine that could have been used in the murder of Boris Sokoloff, she informed Dan immediately. When he invited her with him to follow up on the lead, she jumped at the chance for normality. Until an all too familiar face arrived.   
"I want in," Maze said, and it was clear no was not an answer she would accept. "I need to show Decker I'm a...that I'm on your side."  
"As long as you play by my rules," Dan insisted.   
"Fine," Maze replied, not happy but willing to do it for Trixie. Her friendship with the child was worth this. Decker had to see Maze was safe, trustworthy. She had to. 

They found themselves at the Chinese Cultural Centre, having learnt from the butcher that an after hours visitor had used the machinery. Maze was glad she had spent eons around Lucifer and could speak almost as many languages as he could. Even better was when Maze got to prove herself in combat. Which is exactly what she was asked to do. The fight against Kang was barely a challenge, and they were rewarded with the information they needed. And yet, it was a dead end. They found Boris' body, headless as expected, along with the supposed murderer, just as dead.   
"Great. Now what?" Maze asked. Ella and Dan eyed each other.   
"We collect what evidence we can for the trial, hope when they continue in a couple of days that it will be enough to keep Perry away," Dan said.   
"We hope?" Maze scoffed.   
"For now. Maybe with evidence we can get a new lead. But for now, Ella you should see what you can get. And Maze, stay or go. Up to you."  
"Useless," Maze muttered, storming out. She would fix this. She would make sure Perry was never free. Then Decker would have to see that Maze was alright. And so was Lucifer.

It took several days before Chloe was finally discharged and able to return home. She had meant to drive straight home but on autopilot she had driven to Lux. Despite what she knew, despite the building fear inside, she had to see him. She rode the elevator up and stepped out, calling his name. Then she looked properly. Everything was covered in white sheets. Lucifer had done the running away.


End file.
